Namárië
by Runa97
Summary: Cuando compartí mi otro Fic (Ithildin) hubo una pequeña confusión creyeron que el fic seria de Elrohir, en fin debo de darle las gracias a esas personas ya que de esa idea surgió esta historia... En fin espero que les guste y Gracias por leer...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado, y solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cascos de un caballo al golpear el pasto, ahí se encontraba Elladan, con un arco en mano, tensando la cuerda y disparando una flecha certera, mientras montaba con maestría…

Antes de que el sol se asomara por las montañas, el y yo, habíamos salido a cabalgar, parecía un día normal, con la única diferencia de que ese día mi madre partiría hacia Lothlórien, y se ausentaría por algunos días, así que había suspendido mi entrenamiento para desearle un buen viaje…

Me dirigí hacia su habitación y la encontré preparándose para partir; los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, le daban de lleno en la cara haciéndola ver aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era y dándole un hermoso brillo a su cabello dorado, y con el simple hecho de contemplarla así, me hacia pensar que estaba en un sueño.

Al notar mi presencia fijo su mirada en mi y unos segundos después me abrazo, tal vez solo duro algunos minutos, pero a mi me parecieron horas, y solo quería que ese momento no acabara…

-Elrohir, creí que estarías cabalgando hasta tarde- me dijo con un susurro al oído, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí…

-No, antes quería venir a verte

-Pues has venido en el momento indicado, pues estoy por retirarme

-¿Y, no puedo acompañarte?- Era lo que quería hacer, no pensaba dejarla sola ni un minuto.

-No creo que sea posible, tú debes quedarte aquí, debes ayudar a tu padre y también debes cuidar a tus hermanas.

Sabia que solo estaría ausente unos días, aun así la mire durante unos minutos, quería asegurarme de no olvidar su rostro y su sonrisa. No quería separarme de ella y por su expresión sabia que ella tampoco quería dejarme.

Esta vez fui yo quien la abrazo, me dio un beso en la frente en señal de despedida y salió de la habitación…

Instantes después la seguí, aunque ya había partido en diversas ocasiones, fue un día duro para mí y para mi familia, y lo ultimo que vi de ella ese día fue su silueta desvaneciéndose a la distancia…

Esa noche no pude dormir, había algo en el aire que no me dejaba respirar tranquilo, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, me levante y camine hacia la habitación de mi hermana, ella siempre tenia algo que decir en los momentos difíciles y con solo escuchar su voz se alegraban los corazones y se fortalecía el alma…

Aunque últimamente ella había estado ausente, llegó inmediatamente cuando se entero de que mamá partiría con la intención de acompañarla, pero al igual que a mí esa petición le fue negada.

Al entrar, ella estaba profundamente dormida y no quise interrumpir su sueño, así que me senté a un lado de la cama…

-Lisse oloori- susurre mientras le retiraba algunos cabellos de la cara, y sin darme cuenta yo también me quede dormido…

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió verla delante de mi con un hermoso vestido blanco que hacia resaltar su cabello oscuro mientras que sus ojos grises estaban fijos en mi**…**

-Debiste haberme despertarme- Me dijo, su voz era hermosa y hacia tiempo que no la escuchaba…

-No quise perturbar tu sueño

-Aun así, ¿Sucede algo?

En estas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono preocupado, pero antes de que le pudiera dar una respuesta, alguien irrumpió en la habitación.

-Ithil, Elrohir, su padre quiere verlos, ¡Es urgente!-Parecía sobresaltado y en su cara estaba dibujada una expresión de terror, tarde en reconocerlo ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y sin esperar corrimos hacia donde se hallaba mi padre…


	2. Chapter 2

Ese fue uno de esos días que no podre olvidar, vi a mi padre destrozado y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, Arwen se encontraba a su lado intentando calmarlo, aunque aun no sabía el motivo de su pena, minutos después Ithil se le había unido.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunte sin obtener respuesta alguna, lo único que hiso fue señalar la dirección en que un día atrás mamá había partido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Volví a preguntar esta vez me dirigí hacia Godric, tenia un nudo en la garganta y me era difícil hablar.

-Es tu madre, pasa algo malo, su caballo regreso esta mañana, pero, sin su jinete

Me percaté que a el también le era difícil hablar.

-¿Dónde esta?

-No lo sabemos, al parecer un grupo de Orcos la ataco en el paso de Montañas Nubladas, cuando el caballo llegó, me dirigí hacia el camino que lleva a Lórien, y fue lo único que pude ver, es posible que se la hayan llevado…

Algo en mi se quebró y empezaron a brotar las lagrimas, giré y me percate de que Elladan también estaba ahí, estaba parado con la mirada fija en el horizonte sin poder expresar ni unas sola palabra, él también estaba sufriendo, al igual que todos los que nos encontrábamos en la habitación…

Los días pasaron lentos desde entonces, no encontrábamos ninguna señal de ella, aun así mantuvimos la esperanza y nunca desistimos, Ithil, que tenia intenciones de partir de nuevo cuando mamá regresara de Lórien, se quedo con nosotros y nos ayudo en la búsqueda, ella era una excelente arquera y esgrimía la espada con maestría , al igual que Elladan y yo, nos fue de gran ayuda, juntos los tres emprendimos un largo viaje, registramos hasta el último rincón de cada guarida de orcos que encontrábamos a nuestro paso dejando a un rastro de enemigos muertos, con la esperanza de encontrarla…

Ya habían pasado tal vez semanas, o meses había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y aun nada…

Estábamos por retirarnos para pasar algunos días en Rivendell y llevarle noticias a mi padre, aunque no fueran del todo buenas; comenzamos a caminar, la marcha cada vez se hacia mas lenta con el paso de los días, cuando de repente algo se movió entre los arbustos y un grupo de orcos nos ataco tomándonos desprevenidos…

Los repelimos y acabamos con la mayoría de ellos, los otros huyeron en diversas direcciones, seguí a uno para ver hacia donde se dirigían, cuando notó que lo perseguían soltó un chillido y se escabullo entre los matorrales, saque un pequeño cuchillo y empecé a hacer un camino entre la vegetación, y ahí sobre la piedra había un pequeño agujero donde fácilmente podría entrar un orco. Regrese donde se encontraban los demás y les conté mi hallazgo…

Entramos por el agujero, el espacio era muy reducido, aun así con cada paso que dábamos se hacia cada vez mas amplio hasta tal punto en el que pudimos caminar sin dificultad.

Llegamos a un lugar donde el aire estaba lleno de malos olores, nos encontrábamos en una guarida de orcos que estaba infestado de esas criaturas horribles, el lugar estaba iluminado solo con algunas antorchas lo cual nos dificultaba la visión y no pudimos saber que estaban tramando…

Los tomamos desprevenidos y saltamos al ataque, eran demasiados, aun así exterminamos a todos…

Nos separamos para revisar la guarida.

Yo me dirigí hacia las celdas, y ahí fue donde parte de mi alegría regresó... en una esquina se encontraba ella, sentada en el suelo, se apretaba con fuerza y estaba temblando, la habían torturado, de eso estaba seguro, tenia diversas heridas pero la mas profunda se estaba infectando, su vestido blanco estaba desgarrado, y tenia algunas manchas de sangre, además había perdido su brillo al igual que ella, la tome en mis bazos y una vez mas se estremeció, comenzó a luchar y a moverse tratando de que la soltara…

-Mamá soy Elrohir, ¿Qué no me reconoces?-Al escuchar mi voz dejo de moverse, abrió los ojos y al verme me abrazo con fuerza, y no se separo de mi…


	3. Chapter 3

La sacamos de ese inmundo lugar, la recosté sobre el verde pasto, tome agua de un arrollo cercano y limpie sus heridas, rompí un trozo de mi capa y vende la herida de la pierna ya que seguía sangrando, si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo la habríamos perdido para siempre…

Emprenderíamos el viaje de vuela al día siguiente, así que la recosté sobre mi pecho para que descansara, nos turnamos para hacer guardia, mientras ella dormía profundamente, y así pasamos la noche sin imprevistos.

Al día siguiente, la subí a mi caballo y me senté detrás de ella y la mire, seguía sin decir ni una palabra y tenia la mirada perdida, no la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez…

Llegamos por la noche a Imladris, al vernos llegar mi padre corrió hacia nosotros dándonos la bienvenida, he inmediatamente al ver a mamá la abrazo y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en ella…

La llevamos a su habitación y ahí mi padre la curo, comió un poco y se quedo dormida de nuevo…

La alegría regreso a la familia, aunque no por completo ya que seguía mi madre seguía sin hablar, y se limitaba a dormir en su habitación, algunas veces iba a hacerle compañía o a contarle lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, pero sin respuesta, había perdido las ganas de vivir…

Algunas veces, la llevaba al jardín y el escuchar el canto de los pájaros la relajaba… un día mientras estábamos sentados sobre el césped, me abrazo sin ningún motivo aparente…

-Te quiero- dijo, me sorprendió escuchar su dulce voz, ya que eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en mucho tiempo…

-Y yo a ti-no tenía palabras en ese momento, todo era tan repentino

-¿Sabes? No quiero seguir así

-¿A que te refieres?- No tenía la menor idea de lo que decía, pero aun así tenía un nudo en la garganta y comencé a sentir temor de lo que sucedería después…

-No quiero seguir viviendo con el temor de que vuelva a suceder, es decir, no quiero continuar aquí, me gustaría cambiar de entorno, vivir en un lugar diferente, en donde no tenga que vivir con dolor y angustia…

-¿Y a donde te gustaría ir?-Pregunte ya que no podría soportar la idea de alejarme de ella otra vez…

-Sabes…me encantaría ir al Reino Bendecido, ¿podrías llamar a tu padre?, me gustaría comunicárselo, lo he pensado estos días, y estoy decidida, la vida aquí ya no es lo mismo.

Me levante, sentía un vacío en mi interior, le comunique sus palabras a mi padre que al escucharlas, una mueca de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro…

El hablo con ella y llegaron a la conclusión que tanto temía…

Se marcharía en un par de días…

-¿Esta vez si puedo acompañarte?-Me decidí a preguntárselo un día

-No, tú todavía tienes cosas que hacer aquí, en la tierra media-respondió y comprendí que no debía de preguntarlo de nuevo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y por fin llego el día que tanto quería retrasar, la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos -en compañía de mis hermanos y mi padre- a los puertos grises, ahí nos despedimos.

Al principio se dirigió a cada uno de mis hermanos, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos y no pude comprender lo que decía, después, tomo a papá de la mano y lo besó en señal de despedida, coloco algo en su mano he instantes después camino hacia mí…

-Esto no es un adios… ¿verdad?-dije en un susurro

-No claro que no, podrás ir a donde yo me dirijo, pero no será ni hoy ni mañana, será el día en que lo creas adecuado, aun tienes demasiadas cosas por hacer aquí en la tierra media… además debes prometerme que los cuidaras …

Asentí…

Me abrazo, y ese simple hecho logro que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos.

Fue lo último que vi de ella, y a lo lejos mientras se alejaba como una sombra por el amplio mar pude notar en su mirada parte de ese brillo que había perdido con los desagradables sucesos anteriores…


	4. Chapter 4

La razón de por que los orcos la habían capturado, fue un enigma para todos, pero nos dejo marcas que jamás pudimos borrar, los años pasaron rápidamente como un río que fue borrando las tristezas aunque tal vez no las elimino del todo.

Cada que se acercaba una ocasión, mis hermanos y yo viajábamos a lugares que nunca antes habíamos conocido, en algunas ocasiones encontrábamos alguna guarida de orcos y no dudábamos en exterminarlos, pues nuestro rencor hacia ellos había aumentado…

Nuestras espadas solo estaban destinadas a acabar con ellos, por lo que habían hecho, por que antes de lo sucedido pensaba que ninguna criatura viviente tenía el corazón para hacerle eso a alguien, pero note que estaba equivocado…

Si, estaba equivocado, existían criaturas con el corazón tan negro como para torturar a una persona tal vez con el simple afán de divertirse, de ver sufrir a alguien, sabia que debíamos de hacer algo y una de las respuestas fue erradicarlos…

Desde entonces jure dedicar mi vida a eso, a vengarme…

-La venganza no la traerá de vuelta- me dijo un día Ithil, aunque en su mirada sabia que ella también quería darles su merecido…

-Tal vez no…- intervino Elladan - Pero se hará justicia…

-Les haremos entender que todo tiene consecuencias y no pueden andar por el mundo haciendo lo que les venga en gana- fue lo último que me digne a decir y subí a mi habitación…

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos a una de nuestras expediciones, en esta ocasión mi padre nos acompañaba, tomamos el camino del bosque negro no sin obtener algunos ataques de arañas, nos quedamos en el castillo del Rey Thranduil algunos días y partimos hacia la ciudad de valle para pasar allí algún tiempo, ya que Ithil se había empeñado en conocer la montaña del legendario reino enano…

Erebor.

Parecía un día normal cuando llegamos, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y las nubes cubrían el cielo, buscamos un lugar para comer y reparar fuerzas mientras Ithil iba a explorar, era lo que mas le agradaba hacer cuando llegábamos a un lugar nuevo.

Estábamos comiendo cuando una leve brisa llego hasta mi cara, no le tome importancia hasta que comenzó a convertirse en un huracán que venia desde el norte, los arboles comenzaron a crujir y las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a correr, no sabia la razón, aun así mi pensamiento voló hacia Ithil, me levante de un salto y corrí en dirección a la montaña, sabia que estaría ahí…

Cuando la encontré estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y tenia la vista perdida en el cielo; trate de ver lo que ella veía pero me fue imposible ya que una densa nube de vapor cubría mi visión, además de que el calor comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Me acerque a ella, y al instante pude ver lo que atraía su mirada…

Un Dragón…

La tome en mis brazos y la lleve donde se encontraban nuestros caballos; con ayuda de mi padre y de mi hermano logramos que montara, ya que no podía moverse por si misma…

Nosotros montamos detrás de ella y la guiamos a un lugar que considerábamos seguro, cruzamos la ciudad que estaba en ruinas, el dragón ya había actuado y era imposible hacer algo… justo detrás de nosotros una densa nube de cenizas y fuego callo sobre el establo dejándolo convertido en cenizas, el calor aumento considerablemente y sentí un dolor insoportable en el brazo, me mantuve firme y continúe…

Levante la vista para asegurarme de que ella se encontraba bien, tenía la mirada perdida, por un momento temí lo peor y cientos de pensamientos se acumularon. Trate de despejar mi mente…

Avanzamos una distancia considerable, estábamos por llegar a nuestro destino y parte de mi preocupación se desvaneció, pero… de pronto y sin advertencia alguna Ithil giro hacia la montaña con gran facilidad, era una jinete estupenda…comenzamos a seguirla, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que nos ganara ventaja, aceleramos pero nos fue prácticamente imposible seguir a su paso…

Cuando la divisamos de nuevo ella ya había cruzado la ciudad en ruinas y tenia la vista fija en los enanos que salían de la montaña, pude notar dolor en su mirada y la conocía demasiado bien como para saber lo siguiente que haría, como siempre trataría de ayudar.

Solo había dado un paso al frente cuando papá la detuvo, trato de que la soltara, así que Elladan y yo también la sujetamos, no queríamos que nada le pasara…

Dejo de abatirse y calló de rodillas al suelo aferrándose a mi padre…

-No podrás ayudarlos-fue lo que le dijo mientras la abrazaba - nada se puede hacer en contra de un dragón que reclama algo como suyo…

Y era cierto, nada se podía hacer y ella pareció comprenderlo, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y me rompía el corazón verla así, fui hasta ella y dejo que la llevara en mis brazos a una cabaña cercana que por fortuna el fuego no había alcanzado, la quemadura de mi brazo no era grave y podría sanar con el tiempo, a diferencia de las heridas del alma…


	5. Chapter 5

Siempre era lo mismo…

Sus gritos retumbaban en mis oídos, cada noche desde aquel día se revolvía en sueños, gritando, parecía que nunca se detendría.

Para ella siempre eran los mismos sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas.

Trataba de calmarla, la tomaba en mis brazos y la oprimía contra mi pecho tratando de hacer que se relajara, y siempre sin obtener resultado.

Solo paraba cuando ella abría los ojos; esos ojos profundos y hermosos; grises con destellos de plata, y que cada vez que los observaba me parecía estar viendo a las estrellas.

Y siempre al verme junto a ella me abrazaba y se negaba a soltarme.

Parecía no querer hablar de lo que sucedía, así que yo no preguntaba y me limitaba a abrazarla con más fuerza y a secar las lágrimas que caían suavemente sobre sus mejillas.

Me recordaba cuando ella era pequeña y se negaba a separarse de mi cuando yo iba a cabalgar, rodeándome el cuello con sus pequeños brazos mientras me susurraba un te quiero al oído y eso bastaba para lograr que ella obtuviera lo que quería.

La levantaba en mis brazos y la llevaba hasta donde estaba mi caballo, se veía tan indefensa y era tan tímida que no podía evitar cuidarla en todo momento.

Ella era mi adoración.

Pero el tiempo paso muy rápido y me costo demasiado entender que ella ya no era aquella elfa pequeña que necesitaba ayuda para montar y para bajar del caballo

::::

Se había quedado profundamente dormida en mis brazos; nada parecía perturbarla.

La recosté suavemente sobre la cama, tratando de no despertarla, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía dormir tranquila y eso era una buena señal, pues ya nada era igual desde ese momento, demasiadas desgracias habían ocurrido en los últimos años y parecía que las cosas empeorarían.

Me senté al borde de la cama, no tenia ánimos de ir a dormir.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana acariciando suavemente su rostro. Se veía hermosa y parecía que todo estaba bien, que aun nada había pasado, que mamá seguía con nosotros y que ella era igual de feliz que antes.

Retire un mechón de cabello que cubría su cara, deposite un beso en su frente y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Sujeto mi mano. Había despertado y me miraba fijamente.

-Aun no te vallas-me decía-quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola.

-No me iré

Volví a sentarme sobre la cama mientras ella se recargaba en mi hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo inclinando la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos: por un momento me sentí al descubierto y tuve la sensación de que leía fácilmente las ideas que cruzaban mi cabeza-Te vez preocupado.

-Estoy bien, no es nada-dije apartando la mirada, en el instante en que me tumbaba en la cama junto a ella, dejando su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

* * *

**Una disculpa si es muy corto pero quería actualizar hoy y solo me dio tiempo de escribir esto.**

**Lo se había dicho que ya no habría actualizaciones pero la tentación me gano! Esta vez vinieron más ideas para escribir más capítulos xD**

**En fin Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios: D**

**P.D: En este capitulo deje algunas pistas C:**

**P.D2: Como la mayoría de los capítulos lo subí sin releer, si hay algún error lo corregiré después.**

**¡QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAP 6**

-¿Nada?- repitió incrédula mientras me miraba a los ojos en búsqueda de algo- ¿En verdad esperas que te crea?... Algo ocupa tus pensamientos, puedo verlo en tu rostro Elrohir. ¿Me dirás que es lo que te preocupa?

Me dio la impresión de que ella ya conocía la respuesta, e incluso mejor que yo, y sin embargo quería escucharlo de mis labios.

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes-respondí y las palabras salieron de mi boca como si siempre hubieran estado allí sin que yo lo supiera- Quiero que mamá regrese, que nada de lo que sucedió aquel día en que ella decidió ir a Lórien haya ocurrido-la voz se me quebró al ver que ella dejaba escapar una lagrima- Quiero saber cual es la razón por la cual no puedo volver a ver tu sonrisa… ¿Me la dirás?- agregue tomando su cara entre mis manos y colocando un beso en su frente.

Me dolió tener que decirlo pues quería que ella tuviera la confianza suficiente para hablar sobre ello sin necesidad de que yo lo preguntara.

-Me siento culpable- susurro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vi como un libro abierto del cual podía obtener cualquier respuesta, pues ella era una de aquellas personas que prefería guardar sus penas en vez de buscar apoyo en alguien más- No hice nada por ayudarlos Elrohir.

Fue ahí donde comprendí a lo que se refería. Ella era así, siempre buscaba la manera de ayudar a los demás aunque no tuvieran nada que ver con ella, y ese día había querido hacer lo mismo, arriesgar su vida para poder hacer algo por aquellos enanos que se habían quedado sin un hogar.

-No fue culpa tuya…nada se podía hacer…

-Los recuerdos se convierten en pesadillas-murmuro como si no me hubiera escuchado. Revolví su cabello sin siquiera saber que decir – Te quiero- agrego mirándome con sus hermosos ojos grises.

-Y yo a ti.

Pude ver el rastro de una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, no una sonrisa forzada de las que hacia para que yo no me preocupara, si no, una sonrisa verdadera que había salido desde lo más profundo de su ser…

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, de los meses y de los años. Parecía que aquel recuerdo la perseguiría por el resto de su vida, atormentándola, y sin embargo no quería negarme a creer que el tiempo curaría aquellas heridas haciendo que poco a poco todo volviera a ser como antes. Aunque también, no pretendía aferrarme a esa idea pues tenía muy claro que muchas cosas podían suceder. Y al parecer no estaba tan equivocado… Trece enanos, un hobbit y un mago llegaron a las puertas de Rivendel y con ese simple hecho todo se fue abajo… ella comenzó a alejarse, pasando demasiadas horas cabalgando o simplemente sintiendo la brisa sobre la cara sentada bajo un árbol junto a aquel pequeño hobbit que había sido capaz de robarle más de una sonrisa…

:::

Era una mañana fría aunque el sol estaba en su punto más alto, me había levantado temprano y había salido a cabalgar. Mis botas estaban completamente mojadas a causa de las pequeñas gotas de roció que invadían el verde pasto, me detuve y me senté a la sombra de aquel viejo abeto en donde mi hermana había pasado los últimos días y me dispuse a esperarla.

Después de algunas horas llegue a la conclusión de que ella no llegaría, regrese a mi habitación y encontré a mi padre sentado al borde de mi cama, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte…

-¿Has visto a Ithil?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada

-No, creí que estaba contigo…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y espere a que mi mente se aclarara pues cientos de ideas se acumularon impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, alguien irrumpió en la habitación abriendo la puerta con un golpe sordo.

-Mi señor Elrond-dijo una voz entre jadeos- ¡Los enanos! ¡Se han ido! ¡He Ithil se ha ido justo después de ellos!... Intente detenerla pero…

-Esta bien Lindir, puedes retirarte-interrumpió mi padre dirigiéndome una media sonrisa. Se levanto de la cama y me abrazo, creyendo que saldría corriendo tras ella, pero se equivocaba, por alguna extraña razón me quede ahí de pie observando las nubes que se movían lentamente en ese pedazo el cielo que se veía desde mi habitación.

-Ella ya no es una niña Elrohir y lo sabes

-Estoy de acuerdo- murmure

No pensaba intervenir, sabía que para ella era una oportunidad para enmendar aquel "error" que había cometido, aunque en verdad ella no era la culpable.

-Ha sellado ya su destino

-Lo sé.

-¿Y si le sucede algo?-tercio una voz que reconocí al instante

-Hablas como si ella no supiera defenderse Elladan. Es fuerte y no se dejara vencer tan fácil.

-Si algo ocurriera- dijo mi padre mientras me observaba con una pizca de asombro en su mirada, pues no esperaba una respuesta como aquella de mi parte.- Podrán ir en su búsqueda…

:::

No habíamos tenido noticias de ella en mucho tiempo, parecía que había desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra, y eso en parte me tenía preocupado.

Era de noche y la tenue luz de las estrellas bañaba mi habitación. Me tumbe en la cama y me hice un ovillo entre las suaves sabanas envolviéndome hasta la barbilla y sintiéndome una vez más aquel pequeño niño que le temía a la oscuridad y que esperaba hasta tarde con tal de escuchar la dulce voz de su madre al leerle alguna de esas historias de antaño…

Godric abrió la puerta con delicadeza, sacándome de mis pensamientos y colocándose a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Y bien?-dije con un hilo de voz.

Voltee a mirarlo, su semblante era tranquilo aunque en su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una mueca de preocupación ya que parecía meditar sobre las palabras adecuadas para dar una mala noticia…

-Entraron al bosque negro.- Arquee las cejas dando a entender que quería algo más de información.- Eso es todo, no hay más, al parecer llevan ya varios días ahí, hubo algo que los retraso.

Asentí y el se marcho sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra…

Me levante temprano al día siguiente, no quería perder tiempo valioso, pues en el bosque negro podía ser engañoso y nada allí era seguro.

Elladan cabalgaba en completo silencio a mi lado, al igual que Godric, no había podido negarles el que me acompañaran pues sabía muy bien lo que mi hermana significaba para aquel elfo de cabellos marrones que había estado a su lado prácticamente toda la vida, y tenia muy claro que nada podría haber hecho más feliz a mi padre que verlos juntos…

Después de varios días de viaje, nos internamos en el bosque, caminábamos despacio escrutando el camino buscando alguna señal que corroborara que ella había estado allí. Pero no había nada… parecía que la tierra se la había tragado y aun así me negaba a perder la esperanza, pues cabía la posibilidad de que ellos habrían llegado ya a su destino mientras que nosotros nos demorábamos buscando señales…

:::

Entre precipitadamente al palacio y al parecer esperaban ya nuestra llegada. Esa misma mañana habían sorprendido a varios enanos "paseándose" por el bosque y a una elfa que ahora estaba herida en una de las habitaciones.

Sin siquiera saber por donde ir comencé a correr por los extensos corredores, hasta que, por azares del destino me tope con un elfo, al cual reconocí como el príncipe de Mirkwood quien yacía sentado a un lado de una puerta de madera tallada que despedía un aroma singular.

-¿Es tu hermana?-murmuro pensativo

Asentí.

-¿Ella esta bien?

-¡Oh! No sabría decirlo, no me han dejado entrar, pero vamos, no veo la razón por la cual puedan impedírtelo a ti.

Golpee suavemente con los nudillos y casi al instante un "adelante" retumbo al otro lado de la puerta. Empuje con delicadeza y me sorprendió haber visto lo que vi.

Allí sobre una cama de suave seda blanca yacía mi hermana profundamente "dormida". Se veía diferente, estaba más pálida de lo normal, su respiración era entrecortada, sus mejillas y labios habían perdido su color y su cabello negro le caía sobre la cara dejando ver algunos cortes y rasguños en sus mejillas. Había perdido parte de su brillo y sin embargo seguía viéndose hermosa.

Desvié la vista de ella y pude ver a su lado al rey elfo que sostenía su mano consternado, mientras que una sanadora atendía sus heridas, y ella, aquella chica, había logrado que por primera vez en mi vida la calidez de un extraño sentimiento comenzara a brotar en mi interior.

* * *

**Algo un poco más extenso, después de pasar tantos días sin actualizar (mi jugo de ideas se había agotado xD) perdón si esta un poco confuso, me salte algunas partes para poder llegar hasta el bosque… pero bueno, he aquí una aclaración ¡NO HABRA NADA ENTRE THRANDUIL Y ELLA, bueno aun no… sigo pensando sobre esa posibilidad muajajajaja xD**

**Pero… ¿y quien será aquella sanadora misteriosa? Jajajaja… prometo algo más de información para la siguiente actualización …**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D**

**P.D: como siempre este capitulo lo subí sin releer, si hay algun error lo corregiré despues**


End file.
